The present invention relates generally to improvements in display and dispensing devices and it relates particularly to an improved collapsible structure for displaying a product and facilitating the individual dispensing of the product and the replenishment of the depleted product.
In the merchandising of many products, the products are conventionally prepackaged in small individual containers such as bottles, jars, small cartons and the like, examples of such products being lotions and solid and liquid medications of various type. The prepackaged products are usually displayed on and dispensed from permanently constructed shelves or are located on counters where they are exhibited in a similar manner. However, it is frequently necessary or desirable to display and dispense a product in an area separate from the usual product display area where the product is readily observable and obvious and where it is conveniently available and dispensable. Heretofore many structures and arrangements have been proposed and employed for displaying and dispensing prepackaged products in areas displaced or isolated from the usual product and article display and dispensing areas, such as shelves, counters and the like. However, these earlier structures possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are expensive structures, awkward and time consuming to assemble, inconvenient and unreliable to operate, unattractive, of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.